1. Field of the Invention
The technical field of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power device, which is typified by a power transistor such as an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT), is an element that can be used for driving a load such as a motor. The power device performs switching operation so that a large current can be supplied to the load intermittently.
Driving of the power transistor is controlled by pulse width modulation (PWM). PWM control is performed in accordance with a PWM signal output from a microcomputer or the like provided outside. The voltage of the PWM signal is too low to directly drive the power transistor having a large gate capacitance. Therefore, the PWM signal needs to be converted into a high-voltage signal before supplied to the power transistor.
Patent Document 1 discloses a semiconductor device in which a transistor including silicon in a channel formation region is used in a driver circuit for converting a PWM signal into a high-voltage signal.